cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Triplica Crura
Triplica Crura is a large sized, highly developed, and ancient nation at 1885 days old with citizens primarily of Italian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Triplica Crura work diligently to produce Cattle and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Triplica Crura has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Triplica Crura allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Triplica Crura believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Triplica Crura will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Magister Agricolarum, the leader of Triplica Crura, is currently a member of Deinos, where he serves as Raptor Lord of Finance. As a founding member of The Lost World, he served as Research and Development Director, as well as Acting Minister of Defense, and Triumvir. He is also the retired Minister of Defense for the United Purple Nations, having completed three five-month stints in that role, during the last of which he coordinated UPN military efforts in the Karma War. Prior to that post, he served as Minister of Defense (an additional 10 months), Minister of Recruitment (2 months), Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs (2 Months), Deputy Minister of Defense (1.5 months), and Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs (1 month). His first election to the Minister of Defense post (4 July 2007) came when the prior Minister of Defense, shade2006uk, decided not to stand for re-election because he felt he would not be able to fully carry out his duties, due to concerns described only as "RL." That December, Magister Agricolarum decided not to stand for re-election as MoD, also due to events understood only as "RL," but returned to serve after the death (OOC: inactivity deletion) of the sitting MoD. He is a proud veteran of The Unjust War, having successfully coordinated UPN attacks against \m/. He repeated this success in his coordination of the UPN's assault on the Illuminati during the Illuminati War. He is also a veteran of the War of the Coalition, as well as all of the UPN's early, small-scale, two-alliance wars. On 17 June 2009, Magister Agricolarum resigned his membership in the United Purple Nations, and posted his application for membership in the New Polar Order, where he served in the Ministries of Love and Truth. On 1 September 2009, Magister Agricolarum, along with Divine Proportion, Bones Malone, and ProdigyNL, founded The Lost World, where he remained for its entire existence. On 15 March 2011, The Lost World merged with their allies in Gondor to form Deinos. In addition to being the Raptor Lord of Finance, he is also a member of the founding government and a former Raptor Lord of Development. Governmental Positions Held *Raptor Lord of Finance (Deinos): 1 November 2011 - 29 February 2012; 1 June 2012 - 31 August 2012 *Raptor Lord of Development (Deinos): 15 March 2011 - 1 November 2011 *Research & Development Director (tLW): 2 January 2011 - 15 March 2011 *Acting Research & Development Director (tLW): 9 November 2010 - 3 January 2011 *Research & Development Director (formerly Minister of Development) (tLW): 7 May 2010 - 7 September 2010 *Acting Minister of Defense (tLW): 10 January 2010 - 7 March 2010 *Deputy Minister of Development (tLW): 8 November 2009 - 30 December 2009 *Triumvir (tLW): 1 September 2009 - 7 November 2009 *Minister of Defense (UPN): 8 December 2008 - 14 May 2009 *Minister of Justice (UPN): 5 November 2008 - 7 December 2008 *Cabinet Advisor (UPN): 10 August 2008 - 17 June 2009 *Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs (UPN): 10 August 2008 - 10 October 2008 *Minister of Recruitment (UPN): 5 June 2008 - 10 August 2008 *Minister of Defense (UPN): 10 January 2008 - 10 June 2008 *Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs (UPN): 3 December 2007 - 9 January 2008 *Minister of Defense (UPN): 4 July 2007 - 3 December 2007 *Deputy Minister of Defense (UPN): 13 May 2007 - 3 July 2007 The Wandering Period The small band of pioneers who first planted the flag of Triplica Crura at the site of the future capitol of Castores arrived on Digiterra on the 15th of December, 2006. They were a resolute band, determined to chart their own course, free and independent of any outside control. They established their small nation in peace, entered into trade agreements with fellow nations of the purple sphere, and slowly grew expanded their borders and numbers. The United Purple Nations Still, the people of the young nation were unsatisfied. After nearly three months of existence (nearly one-fifth of the existence of Digiterra itself), they were beginning to fear that the desired course of their forebears would consign their experiment to stagnation and failure. They had just broken the 700NS barrier... The New Polar Order The Lost World Deinos